


Slowly But Surely

by emaierose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good thing there's Peter.. Maybe, M/M, No one believed Stiles, Scott's a bad friend, Wendigo, before S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaierose/pseuds/emaierose
Summary: Stiles was right about the wendigo unfortunately he was alone in this fight.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 422





	Slowly But Surely

No one believed Stiles, even when the evidence was right in front of their faces. There were always murders that didn’t make any sense, well, to those who thought that werewolves were just stories to scare little kids from leaving the house at night. Scott thought he was overthinking things, as always, but the wendigo chasing behind him beg to differ.

Stiles kept his eyes on the road, hands gripping the steering wheel of his jeep quite tightly that made his knuckles go white. Layers of back up plans were already piling up in his mind, and he reached for his phone inside his pocket to call Scott for the tenth time that hour.

Stiles knew he couldn’t handle the wendigo alone, he couldn’t drag his dad into this due to the amount of problems he already had as the town’s sheriff, and still Scott wasn’t answering his damn phone.

‘I’m so killing him after this, if I make it out alive.’

Stiles reached for his baseball bat behind him as soon as the old and abandoned warehouse appeared at the side of the road. Capturing the wendigo wasn’t his plan, not tonight, and especially not when he was driving alone nearby the woods. It would had been great if the wendigo chased him during daytime, right now it was as if he was wishing for death.

Stiles ran as fast as he could into the warehouse. The light from the full moon outside kept the place from succumbing to darkness. There was a reason he chose this place. Barrels of gasoline were stored here and people seemed to completely forgotten about it. Wendigos were almost akin to werewolves, the only difference was they have no ability of fast healing.

Stiles had no doubt the wendigo could smell him, and the gasoline was going to help his survival. Hiding behind one of them, he tried to kept his breathing under control and be silent as possible. The wendigo walked in, his footsteps echoed around the metal walls of the warehouse.

“There’s no need to be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

There was still no reply from Scott, and his grip around his phone tightened. Stiles did try to reach Derek, but the sour wolf wasn’t answering either. Neither was Lydia and Allison, he was alone in this. Stiles waited until the wendigo walked past him, and quickly swung his metal bat behind the guy’s head, knocking him off the floor. Even with the blood dripping down on the back of his neck, he was still conscious and glared at the human, baring his sharp teeth and claws, eyes glowing in the dark.

Stiles glanced at the pile of barrels beside him, before pushing it towards the wendigo. It took a lot of effort as they were quite heavy, but he managed to topple it all down. The creature let out a cry when a barrel landed on his leg, then another on his face, which knocked him unconscious. The teen checked if the wendigo was only tricking him, before walking away from his hiding spot to surround the wendigo with mountain ash.

Heart beating loud in his chest, he picked up his phone to call Scott again. When it sent him to another voicemail, he almost threw it to the other side out of anger.

“Seriously Scott you can’t spend a day without Alisson, and your best friend was almost eaten by a mythical creature.”

A low hissing sound could be heard behind Stiles, and it wasn’t from the wendigo still unconscious inside the circle of mountain ash. Blood running cold, he searched desperately of where it came from.

’Another one, just what I need.’

A solid figure crashed behind Stiles before he could blink, the metal bat hit the floor as his face was bashed against the wall, causing a trail of blood to start pouring down from his nose. The creature behind him used his strength to keep the human pinned.

“What did you do to my little brother?!” The intense hatred found in his voice shook every cell in Stile’s being.

The sick feeling in his stomach grew at every passing second, as sharp claws dragged themselves across the teen’s stomach and warm blood dripped down from his now ruined shirt. Stiles let out a pained scream.

The heavy weight behind him disappeared, followed by feral noises. Stiles winced as he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of Peter Hale strangling the wendigo. A hand went down to his stomach to try to stop the bleeding, but he needed help soon, as more or less he would die from blood loss. The creature was struggling to push the werewolf off behind him. Peter held on, and by the look in his eyes it seemed he couldn’t hold him much longer.

Stiles went to look for his metal bat when a loud painful scream echoed around the walls, he glanced back and found Peter had his teeth in the wendigo’s shoulder. With inhuman strength, Peter was thrown to the ground, before the wendigo used his claws to swipe across the werewolf’s face and body.

On the ground was Stile’s phone, which was smashed to pieces when the wendigo stepped on it. Grabbing his metal bat which he found behind the crates, he swung it behind him before hitting the guy’s head. Stiles winced when he heard his skull crack, however the wendigo was still conscious.

“Just how hard is this guy’s head?!” Stiles exclaimed.

Peter’s eyes glowed icy blue, his face and chest were bloody, and he roared with his sharp fangs showing.

“Not for long.” Answered the werewolf and used both legs to kick the wendigo off of him. The creature stumbled back in surprise, before Peter grabbed his legs and pulled.

The wendigo fell, his head hitting the cement with a loud crack. Stiles made a face, he wanted to vomit at the sickening sound actually. Blood started pooling around the guy’s head, he wasn’t dead and was barely alive, but they finally knocked him unconscious.

Stiles glanced back to check the other wendigo in the circle, but the creature was nowhere to be seen, the line of the mountain ash had been disturbed. Before he attacked Stiles, the older brother broke the circle, letting his little brother escape. A hiss rang through the air, the creature was still here.

Before Peter could determine where the wendigo was standing, the large pipes that had been tied up was let loose, and rolled towards the werewolf. Still healing from his wounds, he couldn’t act fast enough and was knocked down with a large and heavy pipe on his back, pinning him to the ground. 

The blood loss was making’s Stiles grip on the metal bat weaken, as he kept his guard up from the wendigo standing on top of a pile of barrels.

“You will die.”

Stiles gulped a lungful of air, eyeing the blood at the side of the wendigo’s head. “Not looking good yourself.”

The creature roared and jumped down towards the human. Swinging the bat to the wendigo’s torso, who dodged before grabbing it from Stile’s weak grip, and threw it away. The metal bat hit against the wall.

Faster than he could blink, the wendigo sunk his teeth on Stiles’ shoulder, screaming in pain when he began sucking his blood like a freaking vampire. Placing both hands on his shoulder, Stiles tried pushing him away, but he was too strong.

Peter appeared in his vision, the werewolf had his metal bat in his hand and raised it high on top of his head, before swinging it down on the wendigo’s head. Blood spurted all over Stiles’ face, the wendigo let go of his shoulder and fell hard on the ground, twitching until he wasn’t moving anymore.

Peter let out pained growl when the older wendigo, who was unconscious on the ground a few minutes ago, was biting his arm while dragging his claws deep on his back, blood dripped down on the floor.

“You killed my little brother!” Throwing Peter across the floor, his eyes glowed brightly with anger, hands soaked with the werewolf’s blood.

Stiles couldn’t keep his legs from supporting his weight any longer, it felt as if gravity’s hands were pulling him to the ground, and down he went with a thud. The air around him started to feel cold, yet the blood on his hands felt warm.

Feral noises faded to the background as the human continued to stare up at the ceiling. Peter lost a huge amount of his strength after he died and was no longer an alpha, and he would most likely loose against a furious wendigo. As if proving Stile’s thought, Peter let out choking noises, the creature was strangling him.

Stiles may be human, but he refused to die here, especially since he still planned to kill Scott after this, knowing his best friend turned off the phone for the sake of his alone time with Allison. Wincing all the way, he sat up and grabbed his metal bat beside his feet.

Peter’s face was starting to turn purple so Stile got up and hit the wendigo’s head with what was left of his strength, which wasn’t enough because the guy was still awake and looking at Stiles as if he wants to tear him to shreds. It seemed it made him loose his grip because Peter’s face went back to normal before clawing the wendigo’s face. Roaring and kept swiping his claws all over him until the creature curled up on the floor to defend himself.

Peter glanced at Stiles, who was barely holding up for himself. Something flashed in the werewolf’s eyes, it wasn’t concern or worry, but something close to pride.

‘Is he proud of me for helping him, or is it because I’m still alive?’

The werewolf walked towards the barrels, picked one up, and doused the wendigo with gasoline.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Shouted Stiles, he was out of breath and couldn’t stop Peter when he took out a lighter and threw it without a care on the ground. The wendigo’s scream would hunt Stiles in his dreams forever.

“Did you seriously have to do that?”

Peter tilted his head. “You’re badly hurt.”

Stiles opened his mouth to tell Peter that was obvious but stopped when he realized that despite his calm demeanor, there was a hint of anger in his voice, which confused and surprised Stiles. The wendigo’s screamed faded until the smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air, making the human gag.

“Gasoline and fire will get rid of our scent. They’re not the only wendigos living in Beacon Hills, and they have a strong sense of smell like werewolves. The smoke will give us enough time to leave this place.” Stated Peter as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and looked bored when he said it.

Stiles didn’t call Peter, who even after facing death was still creepy as hell. Despite enjoying talking with the man, he was smart and witty and had a good sense of humor, that didn’t mean he changed. Stiles knew the darkness inside Peter had never actually faded away, and was smart enough to fool others like Derek, but Stiles didn’t care as long as the werewolf would leave him and his friends alone.

“Did they piss you off or something? Because there is no way that you came just to save me.”

Peter smirked. “Or something.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You knew I was going to get killed, but you’re here for something else.”

The werewolf ignored him to take out his phone. “Derek will be here in five minutes. I suggest staying alive by then.”

That was when his legs started to shake, adrenaline totally left his system and exhaustion rolled all over his body. Stiles sunk to the floor, he didn’t even have any energy left in him when Peter squatted down beside him and shifted Stiles to lay on his chest.

“This isn’t creepy at all, at least buy me dinner first you weirdo.” The human couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when the pain was sucked out of him, literally by Peter, who’s arms had black veins when he took Stiles’ pain.

Still, getting embraced by him was creepy as hell. No matter how hard the human tried to keep himself awake, black spots appeared in his vision, he didn’t want to die in the creeper’s arms.

“Stiles.” Peter’s voice warned him, but Stiles was trying and felt as if he was drowning in the werewolf’s body.

The fire in front of them quieted down until only smoke was left behind, as well was the wendigo’s burnt body. Peter was quiet, probably listening to Stiles’ heartbeat, which the human knew was getting slower as minutes passed. If Peter intended to have revenge on the wendigo brothers, then he should have done it before, he had a lot of time to do it. Which meant he did come to save Stiles.

‘But why? It’s not like I’m his pack or treated me like his pack, especially since I’m a human. Unless he wants to be in Scott’s pack by saving me? But he never showed interest before.’

Peter held Stiles’ hands, and it distracted the human for a while. The blood loss was making him think slower, as a familiar feeling surfaced on his mind. For the last few weeks, he felt as if someone had been watching him in his bedroom, he brushed it off as stress ever since he found out werewolves were real. At first he was uneasy, but as days passed he grew used to it and realized it was as if someone was watching over for him.

Stiles began to panic, because getting stalked by a creepy werewolf wasn’t bad enough, he was in said werewolf’s arms with nobody around. Peter never did anything except if it benefited him, Stiles failed to understand why he would benefit him.

“You’re welcome by the way.” The werewolf’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Stiles would have flinched if he wasn’t exhausted.

“I never said thank you.” Either he was doing this for Scott or for Stiles, who would never agree to be in Peter’s pack. However there was a feeling deep inside his chest that maybe Peter was actually sincere, otherwise he wouldn’t bother taking Stiles pain and just tell Scott that he tried saving him.

“Hm, you’re lying to yourself again.” Peter’s voice was slowly starting to sound as if he was speaking faraway from him, and Stiles’ eyes were getting heavier.

“Doesn’t mean.. I’ll ever admit it.” Which was true.

“I’m not surprise, you lie to yourself all the time, and no one bothers asking you why.”

Which was also true, but Stiles didn’t care, it’s more because of survival than getting what he wanted. If he accepted Peter’s offer of giving him the bite before, he would lose his humanity and would rely more on instinct. Plus Scott needed someone to remind him that he was still part human, since his mom was out of the picture.

The air around him started to get colder, every part of him felt numb.

“Do you want to die, Stiles?”

“Does it look like I want to?”

“Then keep yourself awake.”

Stiles wanted to shut his eyes out of spite, but he wasn’t sure if he could ever open them up again. Peter was there for him, and he hated it, because no matter how hard he tried he was starting to like him.

“I’ll bite you if you even think about closing your eyes.” Peter was no longer an alpha but that didn’t mean Stiles wanted to get bitten by a creepy werewolf.

It wasn’t fear that settled on his chest, but annoyance, and he had the werewolf to thank for it because it kept him awake a little while longer. “No thank you, keep your rabies away from me.”

Stiles could handle Peter being annoying, he knew it was the only way to keep him alive. The annoyance grew to anger, if Scott was here, he wouldn’t have to deal with Peter.

Stiles used his anger on Peter, who was more than willing actually, and seemed to be relieved that Stiles had more fire inside him despite standing in front of death’s door. The night was cold, but Peter’s warmth on his back was soothing. Stiles kept his anger, but not too much to completely drain his energy, and kept talking with Peter. Insults flew at each other, but none of it were actually on purpose, almost to the point as if they were having their first civil conversation. Peter saved him, again. As Derek’s car stopped in front of them, Stiles almost blurted out a thank you to Peter.


End file.
